Pain
by ILoveScarecrow
Summary: Miroku gets injured in a battle and in a near death expirience he reveals a few things about himself.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. I'm just an obsessed fangirl *hugs Miroku*.  
It was the longest day of my life. Unfortunetly, it was also one of the last. We had just finished another tough battle and I......well, I wasn't in the best shape. My body was covered with wounds from the fight, but...at least she was ok. Someone popped a suggestion of setting up camp so here we are. We just found a nice small clearing so as usual, dinner was being cooked. I sat down beneath a tree. I looked around and she was no where in sight. Good, that'll give me time to think. As soon as I thought that I saw her walking toward me, a bucket of clear steaming water in her hand and piece of clean, white cloth draped over her shoulder. She knelt down next me. I was very uncomfortable, inner pain throbbing in my right hand. She looked concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked. I managed to fake a smile,"Yeah...." She saw right through it. "Uh, no. Let me clean your wounds." "No, I....I'm fine." I pulled away. "No, you aren't," she dipped the cloth in the water,"Just sit still!"  
Though I didn't resist, I was reluctant. It made me uncomfortable having her so close, but deep down, I wanted it that way. She pushed my robe off my shoulders, revealing many cuts and bruises on my arms and a big slash on my back. She let out a small gasp at the sight. I hated this. I hated that she had to look at me like this. She started dabbing at the cuts on my arm. When my arm was clean and bandaged, she started on my back. I felt the warm wet cloth dabbing gingerly at my back. I couldn't wait for this to be over. She traced the scar on my back lightly with her finger and I shivered. She must have noticed because she bandaged it up and I slid my robe back on. She came around and sat in front of me. She dipped the clean end of the cloth in the water and started cleaning my forehead. She carefully advoided looking into my eyes. Her eyes were soft and filled with sadness. I wanted so much just to pull her close and comfort her but I couldn't. If I let my emotions control me, i would probably end up hurting her even more. Just as she finished claening the cut on my forehead, we were called to dinner. I took the bowl of rice that was handed to me and stared at it. I wasn't hungry. I looked up to see her looking at me, concerned. She's always worrying about me. Maybe thats why I don't look at her like other girls. I took a bite, as to stop her worrying, and chewed slowly. Another powerful jolt of pain shot through my arm. I dropped the chopsticks and held my arm. To cover it, I stood up quickly."I.....I'm going for a walk."  
The three, well, four of them looked at me. She set her bowl down and gazed at me, her beautiful face littered with worry and sadness. I wished she would look away, but she didn't. She didn't under stand. I didn't want to leave right now. Hell, the last thing I wanted was to be further from her. Or my friends. I needed to think. I walked into the woods, by myself. Visions of her sad face kept running through my mind as the pain in my right arm grew more and more intense, now spreading through my body. I continued down the path, deeper and deeper. The pain had now infected my entire body. I heard footsteps behind me and quickened my pace. Who could be following me? The footsteps matched my pace and I broke out into a run, not even looking to see who my advancer was. I saw a stream up ahead and ran faster, my legs aching. My feet hit the cold water and it sent chills through my entire body. The pain was too much, my legs buckled. I fell in the stream. I lay there for a second, and then dragged myself to shore, laying there, trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes as I heard the footsteps splash across the stream. They stopped next to me. "Oh....my....Gosh....," the voice that belonged to the footsteps gasped. I opened my eyes, pain flowed through me as constant as my blood. It was her. She had followed me. Damn, I didnt want her to see me like this. She lifted my head onto her lap and took out a small pill. "Here, Kagome gave me this.....Take it." She put it to my lips and I swallowed it. I looked up at her, tears flowed down her cheeks. "Why... Why did you leave me?" She was trying to hold tears back. " I didn't *wince* I didnt wan't you to see me like this." I said. She moved her hand down and brushed my cheek. "Just seeing you makes me happy....", she replied, crying softly. I was really confused now. All the things I've done and all the times she has slapped me for it...and she still felt the same way I did? My eyes were full of tears and they ran down my cheek. She laid me back against tree and in front of me. The pain grew worse and worse. She stared into my eyes and I stared back. I could take it no longer. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her, my wet hair sticking against my face. She put her arms around me and we sat there for a second, motionless. I then pulled back a little and looked her straight in the eyes. She did feel the same. I leaned forward again and brushed my lips against hers. She sat there for a minute, and then finally pulled back, crying even harder. "I love you, Sango." I said softly. "I love you too." she replied. I grinned softly and fainted, falling into her arms. Next thing I remember, I woke up next her, but she wasn't asleep. She looked at me with a soft gaze. "Miroku, are you alright?" she sounded relieved that I had awakened. "Yeah," I said,"But, Sango.....I think I'm dying...". Her eyes watered. "I know.....but, don't talk about it right now, okay? Lets just enjoy the time we have left together." I grinned," Thats exactly what I want, but lets get a decent sleep first." She smiled and snuggled up close to me. I fell asleep then, and for once, I was happy. 


End file.
